


One Desire

by slaysvamps



Series: Salem After Dark [26]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: M/M, Vampire: The Masquerade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaysvamps/pseuds/slaysvamps
Summary: Blood hunger leads Rafe to forbidden fruit in an old lover.





	One Desire

**Author's Note:**

> While we have used the names of some celebrities and their likenesses this is not a Backstreet Boys RPF.

_We've been waiting so long_   
_Just can't hold it back no more_   
_ Backstreet Boys – We’ve Got It Goin’ On_

NICK KENNEDY SAT at his desk in his office of the Salem Carnival, reading profiles of potential employees and making notes with a fine tipped red pen. He was lost in his work, in the intricacies and delicacies of choosing the right personalities for working at the Carnival.

The room was dimly lit, only the computer screen and a lamp on the desk shining brightly, leaving most of the room in shadow. He liked it that way, liked working through the night, and thankfully it was something his employer preferred as well.

Michael Moorecock was a tough boss, but the perks were well worth any difficulties Nick had to endure. Late hours meant he could sleep the day away if he wanted. Working a continent away meant that Nick had little supervision and could guide the Carnival in the direction he wanted it to go. Sure, any mistakes could be painful, even fatal if he fucked up bad enough, but being stronger, faster, and living forever went a long way to balancing out the bad.

The soft noise of the door shutting made Nick aware he wasn’t alone. He didn’t have to look up to know who it was. Nick seemed to have developed an inner radar where Rafe Brown was concerned.

“Get out,” Nick said in a hard voice without looking up from his paperwork.

“That’s not what you said the last time I was here,” Rafe replied softly, taking a few steps toward the desk. “I seem to remember you telling me I was welcome any time.”

“You are welcome in at the Carnival, Mr. Brown,” Nick told him, his voice cool. He kept his eyes on the report in front of him but the temptation to look up was strong. “This area is restricted to employees only.”

“You don’t have to call me that, Nick,” Rafe said in a low voice. “I’m not married anymore.”

“How wonderful for you,” Nick replied wryly, putting down his pen and getting to his feet. “My circumstance, however, have not changed. You should go now.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Rafe growled. “Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you for what happened the last time I was here?”

“My relationship with Mr. Moorecock is not your concern,” Nick said coldly, holding his face still despite the instinct to wince in remembered pain. “I suppose if you won’t leave, I’ll have to.”

Nick walked around the desk and headed for the door, taking care not to walk too closely to his visitor. He’d barely opened the door when Rafe’s hand fell on it, pushing it closed.

“Why are you doing this?” Rafe demanded, his body so close to Nick that the younger man could feel the brush of his clothing. “I know you still want me, Nick.”

As if to prove his words, Rafe closed the distance between them, pressing his body against the long length of Nick’s back. Rafe’s hand move around and cupped the bulge of Nick’s cock, squeezing it firmly. Nick’s breath came in with a shudder and he swayed on his feet.

“You want me,” Rafe growled against the back of Nick’s neck, “and god help me I want you.”

With rough hands, Rafe spun Nick around and pushed him back against the door, holding him there with the weight of his body. There was no escape for Nick, no way he could stop himself from responding to the passionate onslaught of need the touch of Rafe’s body sent through him. Their lips met recklessly, a desperate merging of teeth, lips and tongue and he couldn’t have said who had kissed whom. A twist of Rafe’s hips had their hard cocks grinding together through their clothing.

Nick found his hands on Rafe’s back, pulling him closer. This was what he’d wanted, what he’d been waiting for from the moment Rafe had walked out of his life years ago. Recklessly he ignored the voice in his head that told him he would pay for this later and let himself revel in Rafe’s body against his.

Rafe’s lips moved from Nick’s mouth to the line of his jaw, then to the side of his neck. Nick tilted his head to one side, suddenly desperate to feel Rafe’s teeth sink into his skin. He was disappointed for a moment when Rafe sunk to his knees, but the scramble of Rafe’s hands on his pants drove that disappointment from his mind.

Moments later Nick’s pants were around his ankles and Rafe’s mouth was sinking down on Nick’s cock, sucking it deep into throat. Nick couldn’t stop the moan that tore from his chest at the feel of that cool mouth surrounding him, sucking him deeper.

Rafe’s mouth was relentless, sliding up and down Nick’s shaft while maintaining a suction that felt so wonderful Nick nearly came right away. He grabbed Rafe’s head and bucked into his lover’s mouth and Rafe swallowed around the intrusion, never letting up on the movement of his tongue on the bottom of Nick’s cock.

A hand slid between Nick’s thighs and he stepped his feet as far apart as his pants would allow. Rafe’s fingers probed at the opening of his body, rubbing and pushing and sending waves of pleasure through his body.

Then Nick was coming, spilling his seed deep in Rafe’s throat, loving the feel of the muscles swallowing him down, the rub of the fingers against his opening. The orgasm seemed to last forever, draining every last bit of energy from his body.

When Nick’s legs gave out, Rafe let the cock fall from his mouth and guided the younger man down until he was kneeling across Rafe’s thighs. He captured Nick’s mouth and shared the taste of his come as he began to undress him. Still gasping for air, Nick returned the favor, pushing Rafe’s jacket off before tearing at the buttons of his shirt.

“Gonna fuck you,” Rafe growled against Nick’s lips. “Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll feel it next week.”

“Yeah,” Nick moaned. “Fuck me, bite me.”

“I will.” He pushed Nick to one side onto his hands and knees and took Nick’s shoes and pants from his feet. Kneeling behind the other man, he spread Nick’s butt cheeks wide and swiped his tongue along the crack.

Nick bucked back against Rafe’s tongue, desperate to feel more of the wet muscle against the muscles of his opening. Rafe didn’t disappoint him, licking and sucking at his body, driving his tongue through the muscle to loosen and wet it even as he began stroking Nick’s rapidly hardening cock.

“Fuck, Rafe,” Nick panted. “Fuck me, please!”

Rafe straightened and undid his pants, shoving them down past his knees before moving into place. He held his cock to Nick’s ass and pushed it in, taking less care than he might have if he hadn’t wanted the man so badly. Nick rocked back hard, taking Rafe’s cock deeper.

“So fucking tight,” Rafe moaned as he pulled back and thrust deeper into Nick’s willing body. He repeated the movement until he had buried his cock in the younger man’s ass and then held it there, letting Nick get used to the intrusion.

Nick panted his way through the burn, reveling in the fullness, the rightness of having Rafe’s cock deep in his ass. After a few moments he began to move, rocking on his hands and knees. “Fuck me,” he growled. “Fuck me hard, Rafe!”

And Rafe did, shoving his cock deep in Nick’s body with hard fast thrust, hitting the other man’s prostate with nearly every stroke. Nick moaned and whined, arching his back to intensify the feelings welling within him until he had to scream to let it all out.

Abruptly Rafe pulled out and rolled Nick onto his back. He bent over the other man’s body, spreading his legs wide, licking and sucking at his dick, his balls, then moving his mouth along his thigh. Nick felt Rafe’s fingers push into his loosened opening, felt a hand encircle his cock, felt teeth slide into the muscle of his thigh and he was coming hard, long strings of come falling to his chest.

The orgasm went on and on, stretching out to the feel of the blood being sucked from his leg. Rafe’s fingers kept stroking his prostate, making it all feel that much better. At long last Rafe licked the skin of his thigh, licked his way up his wilting cock to lick at the strings of come on Nick’s chest.

“Rafe,” Nick breathed as their lips met and he tasted himself on the other man’s lips.

With one hard thrust, Rafe slid his cock deep in Nick’s body before he began fucking him with long slow movements of his hips. Nick panted and writhed and was soon hard once more from the feel of Rafe’s dick rubbing on that magic spot inside of him.

“You’re mine, Nick,” Rafe growled as he wrapped his hand around Nick’s cock. “Mine.”

In that moment, Nick knew that, Rafe was right, Nick did belong to him, had always belonged to him. It had only been a matter of taking possession.

Tomorrow might bring trouble, what with Michael’s orders about staying away from Rafe, but here, in this moment, everything in Nick’s world was as it ought to be.

**Author's Note:**

> My gaming group has always played fast and loose with the White Wolf rules, including lots of things we see in various TV shows, movies and books. We were playing mostly in the late 1990s and early 2000s so we use/used the editions available at that time. 
> 
> We also threw all the 'By Night' rules out of the window and created our own rulers in our cities. Some of the cannon White Wolf characters may show up from time to time, but don't expect them to be like the books. 
> 
> I'll be separating these stories both by character and by city, so some stories may be listed under multiple Series under my profile here on AO3. 
> 
> If you're interested in learning more about our world 'After Dark' please visit my website at www.whendarknessfalls.net.


End file.
